


SfrogPlus's Section of Crack

by Plus_ONE (SfrogPlus), SfrogPlus



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, M/M, Plot Generater, Shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24970975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SfrogPlus/pseuds/Plus_ONE, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SfrogPlus/pseuds/SfrogPlus
Summary: Me, in the middle of the day at 4 PM Est Time, thinking to myself, "Hm... I think, I think I'm having writer's block. Let's use plot generator because I'm bored! Because that's totally logical."Me, after making one, "I should show this to my friend."Friend, WHICH IF YOU'RE SEEING THIS YOU'RE REALLY COOL, "This is great."Me, "Cool, guess I'm going to post this then because I'm going to make more and I want to confuse the people subscribed to me."And that, everyone, is how I posted a crack corner.
Relationships: Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 17
Kudos: 28





	1. The Sorrowful Guillotine

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, yeah- Wait, what did I just do?

Kokichi Ouma had always hated Ugly School with its repulsive, real Roofs. It was a place where he felt Happy.

He was a remarkable, considerate, port drinker with scrawny lips and sloppy abs. His friends saw him as an annoying, amused author. Once, he had even made a cup of tea for a big chicken. That's the sort of man he was.

Kokichi walked over to the window and reflected on his Horrible surroundings. The clouds danced like jogging flamingos.

Then he saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the figure of Shuichi Saihara. Shuichi was a virtuous volcano with curvaceous lips and feathery abs.

Kokichi gulped. He was not prepared for Shuichi. As Kokichi stepped outside and Shuichi came closer, he could see the tricky glint in his eye.

Shuichi gazed with the affection of 8820 peculiar melodic monkeys. He said, in hushed tones, "I love you and I want love."

Kokichi looked back, even more Curious and still fingering the Sorrowful guillotine.

"Shuichi, I hate you," he replied.

They looked at each other with Sad feelings, like two kaleidoscopic, knowing koalas hopping at a very sinister carol service, which had orchestral music playing in the background and two patient uncles shouting to the beat.

Kokichi regarded Shuichi's curvaceous lips and feathery abs. "I feel the same way!" revealed Kokichi with a delighted grin.

Shuichi looked Grumpy, his emotions blushing like a strange, sleepy sandwich.

Then Shuichi came inside for a nice glass of port.


	2. KAKAw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakaw goes birb, birb screehces. Twists! Turns! SCreech! KjakaW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

TIWSITY TSWITY, FIRE GUN HAND MACHINES. kAKAW~~~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BIBRB FLYSIES CLOUDS HIGH, TH SKY IS BRIGHT, AND THATS A ALIE. OUMA SHOWS UP AND THWOWS UP EVERYWHERE.

HAPPY ENDIUNG DEAL WITH IT,L


	3. Stab me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Meowmeoemeowmeowmeowmeowmeoe wmeowkwmeo"

"Stab me" Ouma yells at the rope of his lunges with a. Top ropes rope rope yeet yeah? Ac ually no . I think he does waddle coffee kill chop chop chop

"MEOWMEOWMDOW EOWMEOWMWEOEMWOEMWOEMWOEMEOQ" SHUICHI MEOWES KUJE THERE'S NO TOMMORORW. YEAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHHA THAT'S THE SOPROTPIT SHUIHCI, YOU ANXIOUS GUY, GOO!!!!!

"Kakaw."

Shuichi chase ss Puma until Ouma flies away into the shprozoon, the colours vibrant in his mind as he knows softly.

The ehdla.


	4. Hanahaki is the jam when you wanna dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I like bandaid but never write it, hehe

There's blood in her veins, flowers in her lungs and she can't breath. That's fine, 

A voice from near calls to her, soft and playful and she thinks she's  _ dying because of that voice.  _ "Hey-o,Tsumiki-chan!~" Mioda, with her energetic air, that look on her face when she gets too curious, and so very sweet it hurts her. She wouldn't mind dying for someone like this.

Tsumiki raises her head despite already knowing who the voice belonged to, and something in the back of her throat scratches. She ignores it as she mumbles a shaky hello.

(She feels disgusted when she hears her own voice echo against the room's floorboards.)

"Why're you on the floor?" Mioda's eyes flicker with concern, before a wide grin takes her face. "Oh! Oh! Are you playing a game!? What game are you playing, Tsu-mu-ki-chan?" She elaborates the syllables at the end as her footsteps come closer.

"U-Um, I'm sorry… I accidentally tripped. I-I— If you want though, we could p-play a game?" Tsumiki apologizes, a newfound heavy guilt weighing in on her. She knows it really wasn't her fault, none of it was, but the guilt still weighed.

And there's a trickle of something in the front of her throat.

She mutters another quick apology as Mioda frowns. Probably because Tsumiki did something wrong again, it has to be. 

Before Tsumiki can speak again, Mioda mumbles in a soft voice, "C'mon, let's go Tsums." She grabs onto Tsumiki's shoulder. "Remember, you're fine. Everyone is here for you. We're out of Enoshima-san's clutches, and there's no killing game anymore."

"O-Okay." Tsumiki nods. Though she doesn't admit that the reason she was on the floor is when she was rushing to the bathroom, rushing because in a few moments flowers (flowers coated white, long petals crumpled up. Innocent lilies.) With the colour red painted on would spill out her mouth. 

She would rather die than admit.

And that's exactly what she was going to do.

Tsumiki coughs once. Twice. Three times and she can't deal with this. Her tone is too sharp as words come out her mouth. "I-I'm sorry, but I need to g-go. I need to— I need to leave, Mioda-san."

Mioda stares, the grip on Tsumiki's shoulder loosening. This is her chance to run to the bathroom, her chance to leave and die without Mioda knowing. She's planned for this to happen ever since she woke up. The first day, coughing liles in the bathroom. She only has a month or so to live.

And all she has to do to die is stand up and run.

/

She didn't, of course.

The first flower is small, a pure white with sharp petals jutting out first. Tsumiki can only stare down, cover her mouth and hope Mioda doesn't notice. Hope until the end was something Komaeda would say at the moment, right? (Though she remembers it never did work out for him in the end.)

Tsumiki sucks in a breath as she coughs some more into her hands. The second flower. The third. Fourth, fifth, six. And then her head combusts when her heart stops, a bundle of flowers on the tip of her tongue.

There's blood on her hands, flowers in her mouth and she can't breath. It's not fine, she doesn't feel okay when Mioda is screaming something. Fear? Pity? Does she feel sad for Tsumiki? How sweet.

(She should when she was the one who made her like this.)

"Mikan! Mikan, are you okay!?  _ Mikan!?"  _ Worried, so worried for her.  _ "Mikan, what's happening? Why are there flowers!? _

_ "... Mikan, I love you! Please stop, please stop, I love you so please stop the flowers." _

And then Mikan glance up at her, eyes wide as blood drips out her mouth and says, "April Floos momthermucker."

**Author's Note:**

> I made this on plot generator and here's a link if you want to make one as well. 
> 
> https://www.plot-generator.org.uk/story/ or [link](https://www.plot-generator.org.uk/story/)


End file.
